millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11 (U.S. syndication)
The eleventh season of the syndicated U.S. version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 3, 2012 and ended on May 31, 2013. It is the third season of the U.S. shuffle format. This is the final season of the show that had Meredith Vieira as the host. In the shuffle format, the timer from the 2008-2010 U.S. Clock Format was removed. Gameplay was split into two rounds. In the first round, the contestant would face ten questions with random shuffled difficulty and random unknown values ranging from $100 to $25,000; answering these questions correctly would reveal the amount behind it and add such amount to the contestant's "bank". In the second round, the contestant would face four increasingly difficult questions; answering these questions correctly would increase the contestant's "bank" value up to $100,000, $250,000, $500,000, and $1,000,000, in that order. Like the original format, the contestant can end the game by walking away from a question without answering it. Answering a question incorrectly would still end a contestant's game. In the first round, the contestant would leave with only half of the "bank" value upon walking away from a question; in this round, the contestant would leave with $1,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. In the second round, the contestant would leave with the entire "bank" value upon walking away from a question, unlike the first round; in this round, the contestant would leave with $25,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. Lifelines In addition to the "Ask the Audience", the contestant had two "Jump the Question" lifelines - they allow the player to "jump" the question without answering him. However, the contestant will not receive money for this question. If the player retains both "jumps" to the second round, he will start immediately with the $500,000 (13th) question. * Ask the Audience * Jump the Question (two times) During of Halloween Week the lifelines had other names and added one new lifeline: * Pick the Audience's Brains (Ask the Audience) * Bat Away the Question (Jump the Question) * Crystal Ball (Round 1, in Halloween Week, as well as in Week 19) Episodes * Episode 1 (3rd September 2012) Justin Rohrer ($1,000) Adam Marchese ($13,000) * Episode 2 (4th September 2012) Nikki Hudgins ($13,050) Clarence Tucker Jr. ($1,000) Andrew Tyler (continued) * Episode 3 (5th September 2012) Andrew Tyler ($250,000) * Episode 4 (6th September 2012) Rosemary Danielsen ($1,000) Luther Henry ($9,300) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 5 (7th September 2012) Courtney Bennis ($13,050) Hannah Berson (continued) * Episode 6 (10th September 2012) Hannah Berson ($27,050) Anthony Kim ($1,000) Audience contestant ($0) * Episode 7 (11th September 2012) Tom Stetina ($30,250) Christine Correia ($32,000, continued) * Episode 8 (12th September 2012) Christine Correia ($1,000) Rishi Bhandari ($63,500, continued) * Episode 9 (13th September 2012) Rishi Bhandari ($100,000) Phoebe Search ($1,000) Audience contestant ($0) * Episode 10 (14th September 2012) Chad Bartholomew ($20,500) Valerie Pinckney-Williams ($15,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 11 (17th September 2012) - Alzheimer's Associat'n Celebrity Week (1) Mo'nique ($10,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 12 (18th September 2012) - Alzheimer's Associat'n Celebrity Week (2) Paula Deen (continued) * Episode 13 (19th September 2012) - Alzheimer's Associat'n Celebrity Week (3) Paula Deen ($56,600) Cheech Marin (continued) * Episode 14 (20th September 2012) - Alzheimer's Associat'n Celebrity Week (4) Cheech Marin ($10,000) Jackée ($10,000) * Episode 15 (21st September 2012) - Alzheimer's Associat'n Celebrity Week (5) Driton 'Tony' Dovolani ($19,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 16 (24th September 2012) - Double Money Week (1) Phyllis Jackson ($32,300) Audience Contestant ($2,000) * Episode 17 (25th September 2012) - Double Money Week (2) Brent Youngblood ($19,050) Lee Yanco ($50,050, continued) * Episode 18 (26th September 2012) - Double Money Week (3) Lee Yanco ($1,000) Jane LaGennusa ($20,000, continued) * Episode 19 (27th September 2012) - Double Money Week (4) Jane LaGennusa ($100,000) John Exumé ($52,500, continued) * Episode 20 (28th September 2012) - Double Money Week (5) John Exumé ($34,750) Larisa Kline ($1,000) Glorie Austern ($7,500) * Episode 21 (1st October 2012) Bruce Christensen ($15,750) Patricia Kim ($1,000) Joey Yagoda ($13,600, continued) * Episode 22 (2nd October 2012) Joey Yagoda ($9,300) Greg Saunders ($53,100) * Episode 23 (3rd October 2012) Allison Lowe ($1,000) Jason Faris ($15,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 24 (4th October 2012) Ricky Hudson ($1,000) Fran Samper ($38,600, continued) * Episode 25 (5th October 2012) Fran Samper ($63,600) Bianca Williams ($1,000) Megan Spangler ($6,550) * Episode 26 (8th October 2012) Tom Jesse ($8,050) Nikki Junda ($1,000) Howard Li ($27,000, continued) * Episode 27 (9th October 2012) Howard Li ($27,050) Daniel Herman ($68,000, continued) * Episode 28 (10th October 2012) Daniel Herman ($25,000) Tony Triano ($27,750) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 29 (11th October 2012) Matthew Constantinides ($5,750) Brandon Brooks ($51,100, continued) * Episode 30 (12th October 2012) Brandon Brooks ($1,000) Lester Marks ($3,000) Audience contestant ($0) * Episode 31 (15th October 2012) Brenda Bonhomme ($14,250) Scott Menke ($20,000) * Episode 32 (16th October 2012) Brandon Saunders ($43,100) Jackie Nadel (continued) * Episode 33 (17th October 2012) Jackie Nadel ($61,600) Marjorie Pour-Ghasemi (continued) * Episode 34 (18th October 2012) Marjorie Pour-Ghasemi ($21,050) Tom Gullo ($1,000) Fran Pennarola ($1,000) * Episode 35 (19th October 2012) Bailie Borchers ($1,000) J.T. Maclay ($1,000) Roslyn Daniel ($19,500) * Episode 36 (22nd October 2012) - Halloween Week (1) Todd Plummer ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 37 (23rd October 2012) - Halloween Week (2) Deborah Bishop ($23,500) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 38 (24th October 2012) - Halloween Week (3) Ron Freshour (continued) * Episode 39 (25th October 2012) - Halloween Week (4) Ron Freshour ($250,000) Stepahnie Rizzolo ($1,000) Lynette Burkley (continued) * Episode 40 (26th October 2012) - Halloween Week (5) Lynette Burkley ($8,050) Hans Von Walter ($60,600) * Episode 41 (29th October 2012) Ryan Jones ($43,500) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 42 (30th October 2012) Josh Gatewood ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 43 (31st October 2012) Jason Hoffman ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 44 (1st November 2012) Kathy Crochet ($27,550) Bill Weed (continued) * Episode 45 (2nd November 2012) Bill Weed ($28,800) Stephen Mislich ($25,000) * Episode 46 (5th November 2012) Alise Ninivaggi ($68,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 47 (6th November 2012) Joy Behar (continued) * Episode 48 (7th November 2012) Joy Behar ($65,100) Colin Westbrook ($1,000) * Episode 49 (8th November 2012) Maria Barnett ($63,600) Audience Contestant (1,000) * Episode 50 (9th November 2012) Kathleen Miller ($100,000) * Episode 51 (12th November 2012) Carlin Dawson ($18,000) Fran Botelho-Hoeg (continued) * Episode 52 (13th November 2012) Fran Botelho-Hoeg ($66,100) Travis Wolfinger ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 53 (14th November 2012) Sal Olivo ($68,100) Emily Leonard ($17,100, continued) * Episode 54 (15th November 2012) Emily Leonard ($25,000) Scott Green ($31,600, continued) * Episode 55 (16th November 2012) Scott Green ($56,600) Kari Deike ($52,600) * Episode 56 (19th November 2012) Debbie Daniel ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 57 (20th November 2012) Rob Vitolo ($100,000) * Episode 58 (21st November 2012) Allison McKay ($66,500) * Episode 59 (22nd November 2012) David Gould ($1,000) Steve Carpenter ($19,000) * Episode 60 (23rd November 2012) L.A. Williams ($25,000) * Episode 61 (26th November 2012) - Double Money Week (1) Andrew Kirk ($1,000) Shannon Dingle (continued) * Episode 62 (27th November 2012) - Double Money Week (2) Shannon Dingle ($73,600) David Elber ($1,000) Frankie Roman (continued) * Episode 63 (28th November 2012) - Double Money Week (3) Frankie Roman ($1,000) Andrew Moore ($40,000) Jill Proskin (continued) * Episode 64 (29th November 2012) - Double Money Week (4) Jill Proskin ($17,750) Kevin Ireland ($10,050) Paula Rizzo-Funaro (continued) * Episode 65 (30th November 2012) - Double Money Week (5) Paula Rizzo-Funaro ($23,000) Elyse Peterson ($63,500) * Episode 66 (3rd December 2012) Diane Abruzzese ($1,000) Clarence Swann ($1,000) Audience COntestant ($1,000) * Episode 67 (4th December 2012) Minal Shah ($67,600) * Episode 68 (5th December 2012) Darryl Semple ($1,000) Molly Anderson ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 69 (6th December 2012) Michelle Monica ($23,000) Ilona Anderson (continued) * Episode 70 (7th December 2012) Ilona Anderson ($1,000) Dan DeLisio ($250,000) * Episode 71 (10th December 2012) - Broadway Giveaway Week (1) Chantel Riley and Ben Jeffrey ($25,250) * Episode 72 (11th December 2012) - Broadway Giveaway Week (2) Ingeborg Bivins ($1,000) Ralph Dukes ($1,000) David McGill ($4,100, continued) * Episode 73 (12th December 2012) - Broadway Giveaway Week (3) David McGill ($25,000) Bill O'Shea ($1,000) * Episode 74 (13th December 2012) - Broadway Giveaway Week (4) Andy Pickens ($15,800) Sherry-Ann Rowland ($13,500, continued) * Episode 75 (14th December 2012) - Broadway Giveaway Week (5) Sherry-Ann Rowland ($1,000) Dana Gold ($13,750) * Episode 76 (17th December 2012) Shawn Sutherland ($25,000) * Episode 77 (18th December 2012) Colleen Dougherty ($1,000) Lisa Palma-McSherry ($46,600, continued) * Episode 78 (19th December 2012) Lisa Palma-McSherry ($61,600) ? ($?) * Episode 79 (20th December 2012) Kristina White-Chagani ($1,000) Ryan Mockler ($24,000) Carmelo Cruz (continued) * Episode 80 (21st December 2012) Carmelo Cruz ($19,300) Amy Schneider ($53,600) * Episode 81 (7th January 2013) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (1) Sheri Barberini ($68,600 * Episode 82 (8th January 2013) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (2) Thomas Boyce ($12,500) Tom Kurtz ($18,500) * Episode 83 (9th January 2013) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (3) * Episode 84 (10th January 2013) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (4) Meg Arbo ($51,600) Robert Ziecik (conitnued) * Episode 85 (11th January 2013) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (5) Robert Ziecik ($67,100) Sara Hoskins ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 86 (14th January 2013) All Bill Patschak ($1,000) Juliet Lindsay ($1,000) Dee Anwari (continued) * Episode 87 (15th January 2013) Dee Anwari ($25,550) Gitta Neufeld ($53,1000) * Episode 88 (16th January 2013) Matt Dolan ($1,000) Cristy Rhoads (continued) * Episode 89 (17th January 2013) Cristy Rhoads ($14,800) Alyssa Ogawa ($1,000) * Episode 90 (18th January 2013) Daniel Rogove ($1,000) Liz Greenberg ($15,300) * Episode 91 (21st January 2013) Katherine Flannery ($14,550) Donna Ubriaco ($10,550) * Episode 92 (22nd January 2013) Brett Mitchell ($1,000) Joe Cartin ($23,550) Laura Bauers (continued) * Episode 93 (23rd January 2013) Laura Bauers ($1,000) Amy McGinley ($60,600) * Episode 94 (24th January 2013) Chris Jacobs ($100,000) Greg Schanuel (continued) * Episode 95 (25th January 2013) Greg Schanuel ($1,000) Tracey Fowlkes ($20,000) * Episode 96 (28th January 2013) Sean Ginley ($31,000) Marisa Cohen (continued) * Episode 97 (29th January 2013) Marisa Cohen ($20,300) Brenda Aviles ($28,250) * Episode 98 (30th January 2013) Janice Rudd ($1,000) Elena Bloom (continued) * Episode 99 (31st January 2013) Elena Bloom ($53,600) Cassandra Morrison ($58,600) * Episode 100 (1st February 2013) - Special Edition: American Pickers Frank Fritz and Mike Wolfe ($10,000) * Episode 101 (4th February 2013) Jeff Greenstein ($68,000) * Episode 102 (5th February 2013) Tracey Woolley ($66,500) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 103 (6th February 2013) Olga Kreimer (continued) * Episode 104 (7th February 2013) Olga Kreimer ($100,000) Sue Gausch ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 105 (8th February 2013) Jon ($25,000) * Episode 106 (11th February 2013) Paul Reese ($42,600) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 107 (12th February 2013) Sam Spaulding ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 108 (13th February 2013) Dave Ellis ($68,600) * Episode 109 (14th February 2013) Karen Kozlow ($1,000) Morgan Saxby ($65,500) * Episode 110 (15th February 2013) Antoinette Donaldson ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 111 (18th February 2013) - "Countdown to the Oscars" Week (1) Dianne Lindsay ($1,000) Greg Augustine ($25,500) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 112 (19th February 2013) - "Countdown to the Oscars" Week (2) Kelley Straub ($1,000) Clark Needham ($1,000) * Episode 113 (20th February 2013) - "Countdown to the Oscars" Week (3) Leah Glade ($21,500) Matt Saunier ($14,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 114 (21st February 2013) - "Countdown to the Oscars" Week (4) Amanda Davis ($100,000) Nick Montalbano ($21,500) Tonia Moore (continued) * Episode 115 (22nd February 2013) - "Countdown to the Oscars" Week (5) Tonia Moore ($1,000) Frank Nestor ($1,000) * Episode 116 (25th February 2013) * Episode 117 (26th February 2013) * Episode 118 (27th February 2013) * Episode 119 (28th February 2013) * Episode 120 (1st March 2013) * Episode 121 (4th March 2013) Barbara ($1,000) Derek McMahan ($10,250) * Episode 122 (5th March 2013) Cynthia Womble ($1,000) Steve Simons (continued) * Episode 123 (6th March 2013) Steve Simons ($1,000) Dan Alterbaum ($1,000) Abby Zidle ($1,000) Gladys Benson ($1,000) * Episode 124 (7th March 2013) Drew Kunas ($12,050) Mackenzie Mosca ($1,000) * Episode 125 (8th March 2013) J.B. Farley ($1,000) Rosalie Hooper ($1,000) * Episode 126 (11th March 2013) Alex Cabot ($23,800) Tim Gomez ($12,500) * Episode 127 (12th March 2013) Chuck Wagner ($1,000) Maxine McDonald ($24,300) * Episode 128 (13th March 2013) Pamela Vachon ($1,000) Jay Hirchson ($1,000) Andrew Thomas (continued) * Episode 129 (14th March 2013) Andrew Thomas ($1,000) Tracy Syverain ($1,000) Mike Solano (continued) * Episode 130 (15th March 2013) Mike Solano ($58,600) Shawn Ruder ($21,050) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 131 (1st April 2013) Finola Hughes and Jason Thompson (continued) * Episode 132 (2nd April 2013) Finola Hughes and Jason Thompson ($250,000) Agnes Biskup (continued) * Episode 133 (3rd April 2013) Agnes Biskup ($25,000) Megan Owens ($11,250) * Episode 134 (4th April 2013) Nicole Holliday ($1,000) Holly Christopher ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 135 (5th April 2013) Justin Templet ($1,000) Josh Hurley ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 136 (8th April 2013) Rebecca Fox ($16,300) Fracnes Mahoney ($1,000) Don Halcombe (continued) * Episode 137 (9th April 2013) Don Halcombe ($100,000) Ashley Katon-Donegal (continued) * Episode 138 (10th April 2013) Ashley Katon-Donegal ($24,300) Clifton Sprague ($1,000) * Episode 139 (11th April 2013) Jenice Diaz ($1,000) Pat Magee-Burford ($27,750) * Episode 140 (12th April 2013) Alison McManus-Miller ($27,800) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 141 (15th April 2013) Nathan Mockler ($1,000 Jordan Auslander ($1,000) Jim Somers (continued) * Episode 142 (16th April 2013) Jim Somers ($66,100) Liane Martotano ($16,500) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 143 (17th April 2013) Tom Scurlock ($15,250) Dennis Holden ($1,000) Shermian Daniel ($1,000) * Episode 144 (18th April 2013) Bruce Miller ($1,000) Janine Miller ($1,000) Gregg Hansbury (continued) * Episode 145 (19th April 2013) Gregg Hansbury ($5,000) Eileen Cuddihy ($15,050) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 146 (22nd April 2013) Matt Crowley-Miano ($14,300) Gail Guenther ($1,000) * Episode 147 (23rd April 2013) Mitch Perkal ($1,000) Monica Duran ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 148 (24th April 2013) Matthew Fletcher ($1,000) Joey Dela Pena (continued) * Episode 149 (25th April 2013) Joey Dela Pena ($10,250) Judi Cardillo ($18,750) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 150 (26th April 2013) - Deadliest Catch Special Sig Gansen and Keith Colburn ($10,000) * Episode 151 (29th April 2013) - "Magical Family Getaway" Week (1) Brett Keen ($1,000) Debora Gossett-Rivers (continued( * Episode 152 (30th April 2013) - "Magical Family Getaway" Week (2) Debora Gossett-Rivers ($250,000) Michael Narkunski (continued) * Episode 153 (1st May 2013) - "Magical Family Getaway" Week (3) Michael Narkunski ($9,300) Joe Sarnoski (continued) * Episode 154 (2nd May 2013) - "Magical Family Getaway" Week (4) Joe Sarnoski ($1,000) Ben Salers ($22,800) * Episode 155 (3rd May 2013) - "Magical Family Getaway" Week (5) Eamonn Campbell ($8,000) Liz Turella ($22,300) * Episode 156 (6th May 2013) - Children's Miracle Network Week (1) Caitlin Dean ($20,050) Mike Mooney, Jr. (continued) * Episode 157 (7th May 2013) - Children's Miracle Network Week (2) Mike Mooney, Jr. ($21,750) J.D. Hughes (continued) * Episode 158 (8th May 2013) - Children's Miracle Network Week (3) J.D. Hughes ($25,000) Kimberly Oberhaus ($25,000) * Episode 159 (9th May 2013) - Children's Miracle Network Week (4) Rachel Walker ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 160 (10th May 2013) - Children's Miracle Network Week (5) Kathie Lee Gifford and Hoda Kotb ($61,600) * Episode 161 (13th May 2013) Amber Cushing ($25,250) Charlie Harless ($1,000) Alia Horwick ($17 000) * Episode 162 (14th May 2013) Tiffany Watson ($1,000) Michael Caddell ($1,000) Keith Romer (continued) * Episode 163 (15th May 2013) Keith Romer ($58,500) Teddy George ($14,000) Nadine Lubka (continued) * Episode 164 (16th May 2013) Nadine Lubka ($20,250) Jaime Sandoz ($11,550) * Episode 165 (17th May 2013) Jason Klein ($1,000) Phyllis Lubarsky ($11,300) * Episode 166 (20th May 2013) Michael Barbour ($16,500) Jill Bristow ($1,000) Jonathan Reistein (continued) * Episode 167 (21st May 2013) Jonathan Reinstein ($20,000) Matthew Shaw ($1,000) Fred Bokuniewicz ($1,000) * Episode 168 (22nd May 2013) Bryan Cohen ($20,300) Andrew Barnes (continued) * Episode 169 (23rd May 2013) Andrew Barnes ($5,250) Donna Freeman ($1,000) Tom Pruim ($1,000) * Episode 170 (24th May 2013) Francine Waskowicz ($1,000) Carey Lutz ($9,050) Ellen Schwartz ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 171 (27th May 2013) Laura Dlugacz ($1,000) Rick Terpstra ($1,000) Kathy Herman ($20,000, continued) * Episode 172 (28th May 2013) Kathy Herman ($17,500) Katie Perkins ($10,500) Dan Aiken ($1,000) * Episode 173 (29th May 2013) Allison O'Neal ($11,300) Bryant Michel ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 174 (30th May 2013) Ashley Graber ($17,000) Luc Leavenworth ($5,250) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 175 (31st May 2013) Brenna Gethers ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) Trivia * Patricia Kim, Nikki Junda, Ingeborg Bivins, Kristina White-Chagani and Bryant Michel are contestants, who answered the 1st question wrong, but she earned and walked away with $1,000. * On 48th episode, on Colin Westbrook's 7th question 72% of audience voted fot wrong answer, and 14% were right. ** On 60th episode, on L.A. Williams's $250,000 question 64% failed, but 20% were right. ** On 167th episode, on Fred Bokuniewicz's 3rd question, 74% voted for wrong option, but 23% were right. * Sheri Barberini is contestant in this season, who saved two Jumps to Round 2 (it is extremely rare in shuffle format), jumping over $100,000 and $250,000 question. ** Dave Ellis also saved two Jumps to Classic Millionaire. He jumped 11th ($100,000) and 12th ($250,000) questions. * Allison McKay is contestant, who two times in season appeared (episodes on November 21, 2012 as contestant and on April 16, 2013 as audience contestant). Total winnings are $67,500. * For the Halloween specials, "Jump the Question" was renamed "Bat Away the Question", Ask the Audience was renamed "Pick the audience's brains", and an additional lifeline named "Crystal Ball" was introduced. Sources * List of episodes of Season 11 (syndicated) * First 5 episodes Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs